fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
AxiomTechTV/Best In Tech Awards
The Best In Tech Awards were a awards show usually featured at the end of the year to honor the best in the computing, television, video game, and other electronics field. It started in January 2000 to celebrate 1999's achievements, then it went on a year hiatus then returned in 2001 in it's current format. It lasted until 2013 when RaGE Media Group decided that ratings were too low to produce such a niche project and the show was left dormant until 2017 when Axiom Entertainment announced that they'll bring it back starting in December of 2017. Production ABC Studios approached Take Five Tech Productions in early January 2000 to produce an awards show for the channel, and they quickly agreed. They spent the next few months getting data and officially premiered the awards show in April. Production of the second and third events were produced by Take Five Tech Productions, 51 Minds Entertainment, Endemol USA, and Associated Television International. For the fourth through seventh ceremonies, they were solely produced by Take Five Productions (RaGE Media USA). Atlas Media Corp. financed the next few ceremonies. G4 Media helped produce the ceremonies from 2009 until 2012. RaGE Media announced in 2013 that due to lower ratings, they decided to drop the awards show in favor of a "Best Of" special starting in 2014. The "Best Of" show featured mostly video games and computing technology achievements of the year. 2016 didn't see a special. In 2017, Axiom Television and Digital Media announced that, in production with Endemol USA that the awards show will return. List of ceremonies * Flamingo Showroom, April 30, 2000 (421,500 viewers) minutes {6.9/10, IMDB} * The Pageant, December 23, 2001 (573,200 viewers) minutes {6.5/10, IMDB} * Augusta-Richmond County Civic Center, December 24, 2002 (750,200 viewers) minutes {7.1/10, IMDB} * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, December 28, 2003 (1.1 million viewers) minutes {6.7/10, IMDB} * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, December 19, 2004 (963,300 viewers) minutes * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, November 27, 2005 (785,200 viewers) minutes * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, December 10, 2006 (820,100 viewers) minutes * Los Angeles Greek Theater, December 2, 2007 (1.1 million viewers) minutes * Rapides Parish Coliseum, December 21, 2008 (1.3 million viewers) minutes * Hard Rock Live, December 27, 2009 (1.1 million viewers) minutes * Hard Rock Live, December 19, 2010 (1 million viewers) aired on [[BronzePlanet], 680,000 viewers] minutes * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, December 25, 2011 (875,500 viewers) * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, December 30, 2012 (642,500 viewers) * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, December 25, 2013 (620,800 viewers) * The Novo by Microsoft, December 10, 2017 (1.2 million viewers) * The Colosseum at Caesars Palace, December 16, 2018 (TBA viewers) List of "Best Of" compilations * 2014, featuring live footage from Club Nokia, Los Angeles, December 28, 2014 (640,200) minutes {6.3/10, IMDB} * 2015, featuring live footage from Club Nokia, Los Angeles, December 27, 2015 (665,896) minutes {6.7/10, IMDB} Category:Chaossy